Kelvinn
Kelvinn is the god of animals and the hunt, as well as the deity of war. Other Names Cernos (Cymuria), Tiraz (Normearc), Har’ez (Mizania), Huchi-Mi (Shintai), the Horned God, the Master of Beasts, The Lord of the Hunt, Shepherd of the Wild, Lord of the Dance, God of Warriors Aspects Animals and fauna, masculinity, war, fighting, hunting, dancing, sports. True Form Kelvinn often appears as a tall and muscular man, with large antlers growing from his temples, and his great bow, Culume, in hand. Sometimes he is hairy, with horses hooves- when manifesting as the god of war, he appears in full golden armour. Other Forms Cernos: A wild man, covered in hair and carrying a long spear. He has long horns on his head. Tiraz: A large man on horseback, with a great horn at his belt, and a bow on his back. Har’ez: A man with a bull’s head and covered in brown fur, similar to a minotaur. Blood constantly drips from his horns. Huchi-Mi: A muscular man in bright green samurai armour and wielding a black no-dachi. His pony-tail is impossibly long, and trails stars. Myth Kelvinn is the son of Melina and Gurthil, and the brother of Olvana. He lives in the Garden with his sister, where he spends most of the time talking to the animals, or hunting them for sport. He is usually a gentle soul, though his temper flares when he feels aninjustice, and then he manifests as the God of War. Kelvinn is the fastest of the Gods, and the most skilled at sports. It was Kelvinn who finally wrestled Balzot to the ground, following a fight which lasted 1 year, breaking him with his bare hands. Once Balzot was imprisoned, Kelvinn returned to the Garden a hero. Defeating Kelvinn in a test of strength was one of the tasks facing Erunos, on his quest for immortality. Fate lent a hand to Erunos, has Gurthil took pity on him, and Kelvinn was defeated for the first and only time. Kelvinn spends most of his time on Gaiana, running through the forests with the animals, and occasionally hunting. He is often accompanied by his great hound, Huani, who hunts with him (Kelvinn also taught mankind about the domestication of hounds). His horn, Rimaldar, his often heard deep in the forests, and is considered to signify a good hunt for those who hear it. Men pray to him for good luck on the hunt. Yet Kelvinn protects his kind, and any man abusing animals or killing more than he needs will face his wrath. Kelvinn is interested in the affairs of Men and often helps them. It is he who invented sports, and taught the Men and Elves about competition. Kelvinn is also the God of Dance, and taught many of the tribal peoples magic dances, often used before hunts. Kelvinn is often seen dancing from branch to branch, to some unheard music, a trail of animals behind him. Most importantly, Kelvinn is the God of War, and is prayed to before any large battle. He fought alongside Eleniel in the Great War, helping to defeat the Norsans. He has since appeared in other mortal wars, helping those he feels are just. Kelvinn, in peaceful times, was lord of the forest and of sport- his role has changed in later years, with the advent of war. Other Manifestations Cernos, Lord of the Wild-Hunt-''' Cernos is a Cymurian deity, who controls the animals of the wild. He represents everything that is wild in man’s nature, and as such is not always benevolent. He sometimes helps those lost in the forest, though other times he controls wild animals to attack mankind. Every full moon he leads his Great Hunt through the woods of Cymuria and Tauron, a thousand hounds at his rear, and a hundred other spirits all carrying spears. Cernos is respected as the lord of the woods, but is seldom prayed to. '''Tiraz- Tiraz is the Normearc god of the hunt, and is prayed to before any hunting expedition. Should Tiraz let them down, the tribe will go hungry, so he is placated with many prayers and sacrifices. Tiraz is reputedly Vunor’s general, and will lead the Worthy at the great battle at the need of time, side-by-side with Vunor. 'Har’ez-' This Mizanian deity is the most commonly-worshipped. He represents strength and fighting-ability, and is the warrior’s god. As Mizania is a warrior-culture, his worship is widespread, and most homes have a small shrine to him. Before any war, blood sacrifices are made to him. Har’ez is a violent and unpredictable deity, and often withholds his aid if he feels the war is not worthy. He demands blood as often as possible, spurring the Mizanians to make war. '''Huchi-Mi- '''The Shintai god of war. Huchi-Mi is the lord of honourable combat, and is the domain of the Samurai. His worship is outlawed except by them. He is also the god of Honour, and Seppuku is often commited in his name, hoping his forgiveness will see them to a better afterlife. Category:Gods Category:Tolton Category:Religion Category:Heingoer Category:Kelvinn